Torpedo Bushido Jutsu
by elvish.wanderer
Summary: A New planet, filled with chaos and curruption. The Tales of the Legendary, The Gunslinger and The Samurai: Only Fate can determine the futures of our lovely Rebel-Girl and Precious Bounty Head.
1. Default Chapter

Hi; I don't know why I feel the need to explain my self, but when it all comes its down to it without explaining the story of my life. That is a whole different story, you laugh, you cry you just be plain old shocked, well on with this.it is my trigun fan fiction. I am one of those people who thinks it is unfair to make the same old cliché character of the lovely heroin; who of course has horrid girl troubles, and is still ugh.hello Vash the bloody fucking stampede. I also dislike the girls in this story, none of them are good enough for him so I made my own. I know no one will want to read this because, I never wanted to read made up character stories, but occasionally I found a few great ones. I am sure that no body reads above the dotted line were the chapter starts, I know I don't. but if you do happen to READ please REVIEW.  
DISCLAIMER OF DOOM: I have bad language.I say FUCK and CUNT and other various obscenities a lot, it might slip through into my story, if it offends you, fuck off pansy it is just a word. I would love to say I owned TRIGUN and characters but I would be lying, and shit that just ain't my style. There are also many instances from the anime Rurouni Kenshin because I love it and one day I will own it but for now.this.  
  
Chapter one- When a man, meets a woman (I am sorry but I must be said in that incredibly cheesy singy song way)  
  
A group of men seemed to scramble around the one single man, no doubt the biggest of them all, broad in the shoulders, all the men including their leader wearing old style Japanese straw farmers hats, they each had their own little kicks to there futuristic outfits. Two guns lay at each of the groups waist, they all trained in some odd form of ninjutsu with some sort of gunmans twist. If it all came down to it these men could use there hidden stars and render an enemy diminished, but who is the right mind would attack them, all would back and fear them from afar.  
  
It is true that, they haven't been the best ninja's, but ever since, Gunsmoke's plant system has ultimately failed and its three neighboring planets Sengoku Meji and bullzye signed agreements of its peoples flocks to neighboring planets to settle travel and what not making it safe for some of the people of gunsmoke and making it much better for this particular group of men. Along with gunsmoke came something they could now master and bring down the samurai. In fact they were extremely happy that guns were brought to a new method, they moved along the list of assassins of Sengoku Meji, but as this planet grows older, old wars end and new wars begin, as the "rebels" try in desperate attempts to preserve the ways of equilibrium, which has been lost to corrupted government. Among these rebels are some of the most powerful and skilled fighters of the planet, but as Gunsmokes population was at least triple Sengoku Meji's the number of swordsman were drastically cut down.  
  
The group listened to there leader intently, when he finally spoke. "we travel quickly along the river banks, moving off trail we will get lost in the woods making it much harder for us to reach our targeted area by the designated time. If there are any stragglers they shall be left to fend for themselves, consider this a warning." The men nod there head in unison as they turn following there leader walking rather quickly paced into the green wooded area from the deserted sand.  
  
Some time after they entered the forest, there pace become slower. Becoming tired from the walk and to sense any danger for themselves as well as the direction they are walking.  
  
"after this, we get to go home right?" a shorter man said casually to the man traveling beside him. "Possibly" was the short harsh reply of the man who had eyes of stone. "could any damage come to us?" he questioned , he was obviously new to the group. "your opponents will sense your fear, kid" the shorter man stopped talking, he stared forward trying to surpass the intense awkwardness of the situation and the incredibly blunt remarks from his fellow team mate. "Look, a clearing, were the river takes us." " We are not blind." The other man spat back.  
  
Cautiously entering the clearing, the men found their entire group there, all except the leader. "We can not just leave without him." "But he did say stragglers will be left behind" "Well he is the exception" some men conversed. Before another word could be said, an unknown figure was noticed. Turning around the men gazed at the character. A burst of sudden laughter broke out. " It is only a woman" "No it is but a girl" the men chocked. She, stood at about 5'6, a good 4 inches of that comes from here large platform boots that covered her legs. Bound together with buckles of steel and a steel toe and heal for a good kick. Long blonde pony tail was placed at the top of her head, Cascading down to here mid thigh area wear it waved a little. Her eyes were covered completely to another's eye by her long bangs which one could see tints of strawberry color in. Her lower face remain emotionless as she stood, making no advances on the men, gazing at the moving water, the wind from the current swaying the bottom of her long slitted medium gray trench coat lightly. Black "X" stitching holding it in some place closed. While other parts of the coat stray romantically away from the other main pieces. Her only visible weapon is a hilt of a sword and its sheath, hanging at her back, Hidden scarcely by her locks. Her sleeves pushed up messily held to her upper arm with a red ribbon. Her arms and elbows seem to be bandaged with a cloth tape like material and her lower arm cover in tight black sleeve-gloves covering only her middle finger and showing the other four flesh colored fingers and parts of her hands.  
  
A man gave his buddies around him a cocky smile as he advanced toward the woman. "So what is a young VULNERABLE lady such as yourself doing in a place like this" he spouted stepping closer to her with each word. She turned her body to see him coming toward her, as the other men watched in amusement; the visible parts of her face glistened in the rising moons light radiating a glow. Her expression remains un-changed as she looks around noticing the two guns at all the mens waists. As she casts and a known glance at the man approaching her, he could not help but stop, his body would not allow him to move, out of .fright, it can not be. Fear, me fear this child, he thought breaking out of his trance.  
  
He stepped closer to her, scanning her body. She still didn't move or hesitate. " Someone is quite fearless, little girls should learn to cry and back away like how they were meant to act." He belted out and laughed to himself. She still remained still. His laughing simmered and turned into a deep frown as he drew his right hand gun, and pointed it at the girl. The other men were surprised but only their eyes showed it as they suppressed their feelings on this topic. He aims the gun at the lower valley in between the girl's breasts and pulls his finger on the trigger quickly, positive his bullet will do what it was intended for. The bullet moves quickly as the sound of a bullet hitting metal is heard. He looks at the girl grin widens on his face as he see's the metal clasp on her coat be struck, and crack off, opening a bit of the coat and revealing were the cloth wrap ends and a bit of skin underneath that. Some men start howling and barking at her as she stand, not shaken at all. The man growing angry points the gun at her head screams,  
  
"WHY DO YOU NOT EVEN FLINCH, WENCH, DO YOU NOT FEAR FOR YOUR LIFE, THAN I WILL NOT HESITATE TO TAKE IT FROM YOU!" But than she moves, slowly and swiftly. The man looks at her moving hand in practical auw for one of the only times he has witnessed her movements. Moving a flap of her coat and drawing one of her kodachi at such speed, only another being that sparkles could see it. Standing 4 feet in front of the man holding the weapon menacingly in front of her body, she turns her head to the man and lifts her weapon.  
  
" what kind of idiot do you take me for? That weapon puts you at a horrible disadvantage offensively, and especially a left handed woman wielding it." She turns towards him, sighs an audible sigh as she knows exactly what is to begin. He shoots, Followed by purple motion lines and a large clanking noise. He than sees his bullet go off target landing into the water sinking gracefully in the current. His mind is a boggle, "how is she so fast, I couldn't even see her movements!" The rest of men were caught completely off guard and stare in utter amazement at the girl and back at there member.  
  
"that is it, the line is drawn here" he says, wildly firing at the one single girl. The bullets are all evaded in the same motion and metal clanking as the first, until the clicking in the gun signals the scarcity of bullets.  
  
She sighs again. "wh-wha-what are youu" he managed to sputter out, now shaking intensely with his left and last gun pointed at the girl.  
  
"Are you finished yet?" she spoke, calmly feminine and yet intriguingly terrifying.  
  
He shot one bullet, but that too was blocked as easily and quickly as the rest.  
  
"Who I am, is none of your business, but since is rude not tell the name of the person who will defeat you and crucify your dreams, I am known as Kanji. NOW, before I kill you without even drawing my sword, you WILL tell me where you are going who you work for, well better tell me everything you know.just to be on the safe side, no da." She flashes a grin and wipes it off just as quickly.  
  
Bye now the men have there weapons drawn. All except the experienced man, with stone eyes, who stared blankly at the female. Men charged, running at the girl full speed, firing madly, those who were too fast to stop or just plain moronic, ran right into there own deaths, as the kodachi was raised. Lines of blood squirt out of control from their necks fraying from the fallen bodies engulfing them and the green blades of nature, soaking in it emphasis.  
  
"What a pity, I am not one for killing, but when your so stupid to run INTO my weapon, you probably deserved it." She swung the kodachi with force, relieving it of the remains of its victims. "So are you finished here?"  
  
The shorter man stand shaking next to the stony eyed experienced one, gun drawn, aiming at the girl.  
  
"Hold your fire" a solemn voice said. Instantly pulling his gun down, the short guy looked at his companion confused.  
  
"So it is you." he said off handedly. "Who would have ever thought, the legendary manslayer., is female; well no body would have gotten away alive with that information, now would they."  
  
The other remaining men's faces grew shocked as the name of the Youkaissaii was muttered, as the girl's upper lip and wrist holding the kodachi twitched.  
  
"My name is Kanji, I am a mere female rebel of equilibrium" she stated.  
  
"how do you know SHE is the manslayer?"  
  
He blinked a cold gray eye saying to both his companion and his opponent "No mere she-rebel could have mastered Ryuuse Bakaruyha, Youkaissaii we both know that" "Must I poke it into your head organ? My name is Ka-n-ji." She said a matter-of-factly "and if you really are as amazing as your projecting yourself to be you would know the swordsmans spirit can harbor itself in anyone. "Well than kanji, we must kill you, to end any doubts of you being the manslayer who's mentioned name would make the strongest men immobile in terror." "Would that really be wise? Oh yes, I forgot to correct you before." she moves her trench coat flap slowly, revealing her kodachi sheath, that she slid the blade into and let the coat flow back of her legs and boots. "I use Ryuuse Bakaruyha Koenza." She slowly places her hand on the hilt behind her head and draws quickly and precisely, holding the sword in front of her defensively. "now we are through talking, I do not wish to harm you, but you and your friends bring it upon yourselves." her voice sweetens up again "where ARE your manners, attacking poor lil old me" she tilts her wrist upward a bit so the blade points upward. "Before we go charging into battle women, move your hair, I wish to see the eyes of the legendary Youkaissaii" She growls and than calms herself down "are you going to attack or gaze at me the entire 'battle'?" Forgetting his statement of the past he draws a sword. His "friend" stares at him shock, wondering wear this weapon had come from, the group they used guns, they were to in experienced and fragile with the sword during the samurai days, only the boss had any knowledge with decent swordsmanship, but apparently this man knew a few things, or at least enough to be able to classify the amazingly fast moves of the girl. He lifts the sword above his head blade glistening towards the girl in the retreating sun.  
  
He sends the blade crashing down, to be met with the blade of her own. She parries his blade upward for him to swing back toward her in a downward motion toward the right, she parries and sends the blade back up and swings her sword around her head, in one motion.She switches to an offensive with great speeds as she slashes with speeds that match a crash of lighting.  
  
His blade strays his hilt and his hand, lying in the dirt as if garbage. He drops the remaining hilt to a severe stinging pain in his hand. He looks down to his hand in horror as his opponent sheaths her sword. His shorter companion stares, as his more experienced friend is defeated without the slightest amount of energy on the girls half. Just before he starts to turn, to run, she points accusingly at him.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going?" she blurted her voice sounding a little more happy and not as cold and torturous.  
  
He see's silent sprays of blood separating the thumb and index finger of his "friends" both hands making him gasp and fall to his knees.  
  
"wha- why didn't you, fin-ish hi-im?" he managed to choke out while looking for an easy escape to flee by.  
  
"As I said before boy, I don't like to kill, and I find it more interesting to let them live, and suffer. call it repenting."  
  
He started to scramble toward a path for exit as her gaze landed on him.  
  
" you came here with them." She draws her sword in its sheath out of the fastening to her back; she points the sheathed sword at him. "you stay, until it is through." He whimpered yet stood in the very same place.  
  
She casually walked up to him, gave him a quick smile "Don't get too scared on me now, soldier."  
  
Sliding the sheathed sword into the loop of fabric on his back, Ducking her head under sword and holding it in place by the hilt tightly with her well trained wrist, rested against her shoulder. From her position she stand, the man's feet come of the ground, to be dragged bye the girl and not put up a struggle, his height came much above hers, but it meant nothing to the girl holding him captive as she began to walk quickly toward the forest in the direction she had meant to go, and the men were ONCE headed, leaving the man cowering in pain and his own blood behind.  
The wagons and trucks made the dirt road kick and fly around as the three companions sit on the roof, wind moving gallantly around there face. The paranoia of the man inside the vehicle meant the doors were bolted closed, not even to let air inside, none the less his could-be-traitorous body guard, and harmless sidekicks that seemed to follow him like puppies. They were left to fend for themselves and HIM on the roof of the truck thing.  
  
The body guard sit, knees brought to his chest watching, the green trees pass quickly bye.  
  
" It is kind of pretty here isn't it, I don't remember an nature containing the color green on gunsmoke" she said trying to make conversation, and draw the attention away form her big brown eyed brunette friend, currently being travel sick from eating too much pudding before moving, over the side of the truck roof.  
  
She looked over at her blond friend with a worried look in her eyes before finally speaking.  
  
" Are you okay, Vash? You've been quiet for the last two weeks since we have been in Sengoku Meji, you were not like this on bullzeye? It is really starting to freak me out."  
  
He didn't reply just looked at the passing tree's.  
  
".ya know, the quiet thing.is getting weird.for you" she said trying to grasp at least some of his attention, to no avail.  
  
"Meryl." he spoke, turning his head to her a grin plastered on his face ".as much as I enjoy, both yours and Milly's company" he averted his eyes to Milly who hand was holding her hair back and her green tinted face hung sickly over the edge, "This is a new place, a new PLANET, here you aren't even insurance girls anymore, you could go off and be, ugh, models or something, but the lifestyle I lead and chances are will always lead, is a bit dangerous." he was cut off bye the vehicles slowing down, his eyes and senses were all focused on the clearing of the trees, were the shadows and voices of two people were seen drawing nearer.  
  
He strained his eyes and ears, to hear over the shrieking stop of the transportation and the confused wails of the girl. Not caring as much of the delay of their movements as much as the figures drawing nearer.  
  
" Come on for the last time, they attacked me, you and I both saw it, none of them were in tune with their weapons, they let ALL their blood rush to their heads and got conceded.they shouldn't have rushed into battle so blindly." A gentle but stable feminine voice rang  
  
A man's more relaxed voice, pleated with hers "Ms, Hitokiri, please just finish me off, so this could be over with already.  
  
Her voice became playful and kind " You call me hitokiri or youkaissaii one more time and I might have to straighten you out with a rolling pin or something." She let a small smile curve her lips and stifled a light giggle, which loosened the man up a bit ".and besides, there is a certain light about you, you must have a family or someone at home waiting for you, you never wanted to be hear in the first place, I am not going to disappoint some kids or something cause their young father had to be a martyr, or something stupid like that." His Face dropped at hearing this. 'How does she know of my much missed family, how could she tell?' he thought to himself, trying to swing himself around on the sheathed sword to catch a glimpse of her face, as they headed up to beginning of the lines of large vehicles. Man still hanging from the sword.  
  
Vash couldn't help but grin to himself, he hadn't seen the people approaching the mass of trucks, men and goods, to well, but the voice's confirmed his thoughts that this would be a pretty eventful day, as he slid off the opposite side of the truck and jogged to the front of the line , Meryl's calls being ignored as she followed to blond in the red coat and Millie stumbled Close behind.  
  
"And I thought, there could never be too much pudding!" Milly grumbled as she watched her friend yell mindlessly after the humanoid typhoon.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, if not well sorry I tried, but I personally like the idea of clashing different weapons together, guns are cool, but who would ever dream of a gunman and a swords- WOMAN, ha please review, flame me if you'd like but be sure there will be more, even if you do! 


	2. AN: summer school

Sorry boys and girls, but I am off too school this Saturday, and I seriously douvt I will have computer acess, so my stories with be a bit un touched for a month or so but when i I come back, on july 26 you guys shall soon have a fabuloso store- Love ya thanx for reading -crusty 


End file.
